No One Deserves To Be Alone
by WindowsDown22
Summary: Kendall is a lonely, misunderstood Vampire. Can a certain brunette fulfill the emptiness that lies within Kendall's heart? Requested One-shot by Rhett9.


**Okay, ****so ****this ****was ****a ****requested ****one-shot ****from ****Rhett9.****The ****request ****was ****a ****one-shot ****about ****Kogan ****with ****Kendall ****as a ****vampire ****and ****Logan as ****the ****human ****he ****falls ****for?****I****'****ve ****done ****all ****that, ****but ****I****'****m ****not ****sure ****what ****to ****think ****of ****it. ****Just ****read ****it ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think:D**

* * *

><p><strong>No One Deserves To Be Alone...<strong>

When the attacks started up, people began to live in utter fear. It was one sunny morning when the first victim was found. An elderly man was on his way to work when he came across a woman lying face down in an alleyway. When he quickly discovered she was dead, the police were immediately called. The woman was look over by a coroner, and it was then discovered that the woman's cause of death was that she had been drained of blood from two puncture holes to her neck.

No one knew quite what to do or say, for none of them had ever come across such a thing. They were all thinking the same thing, but surely Vampire's didn't really exist. It wasn't until the next morning when three more victims were found, that they all came to the same conclusion.

When news came out, some abandoned there homes, not wanting to be the next victims of the blood sucking leeches. Some stayed boarding up their homes at night, waiting till morning came round. Others went out late at night, wanting to see the monsters for themselves. This always ended in tragedy.

Soon enough though, the people's fear died down, as the Vampire's weaknesses were found. People surrounded their houses with cloves of garlic, and slept peacefully at night with a blessed crucifix above their headboard. Those who did not have one of these had a wooden stake handy if it was to be needed.

After this happened the victim toll lessened. Only those who were stupid enough to wonder the nights defenseless were slaughtered and they were not taken pity upon, for it was their ignorance that got them killed in the first place.

It had been two weeks without someone showing up dead, when the Mitchell family moved to town. There was a mother, father and son. The father, Brian was a well known author, who wrote about his supernatural encounters when it came to ghosts and whatnot. Some called him crazy, but others called him a visionary. Of course when it was learnt that there was a town that was supposedly host to a bunch of Vampires, he was extremely intrigued by this. It had been on the news a lot about the murders, and Brian wanted to be the first out there, to have the first encounter with a real live vampire.

The mother Joana, of course followed her husband's craziness without a word, as she was just as intrigued by the supernatural as any other. When he had suggested packing up and moving, she had all but jumped for joy.

The son, Logan however was a little different. He had gone through his young life being teased by others, about how crazy his parents were. He was mercilessly bullied, and it made him wish that his parents could be normal. He had never been able to make a friend because of them, and the one friend he did make was a new student who didn't know who his parents were. The moment he found out, his friend was so creped out that he never spoke to Logan again. Logan after that had been considered to be a loner, by no choice of his own. He would've given anything to get rid of that title.

The town, when the Mitchell's arrived seemed like any other, but as it got closer to the night, Logan began to notice how things changed drastically. Kids, who had been playing outside merely hours before hand, were now being ushered inside by their paranoid parents, whose eyes kept darting back and forth as if someone was going to jump out and attack them at any second. He watched as wooden planks were boarded over windows, and he swore he could almost hear the audible sound of locks being bolted into place.

When night had finally fallen, Logan found himself curled up on the couch in his pajamas' with a blanket overtop of him, reading a medical textbook. He could hear his parents rummaging through their belonging upstairs. He sighed as he knew what they were about to do. The whole reason they had came here, was in hopes of getting a glimpse of the so called vampire. His father wanted to write another book about his encounter, but Logan just wanted him to forget about this stupid idea.

When his parents came down the stairs he bit back a laugh at the sight of them. His father wore a ring of garlic around his neck, and a hat that had a wooden cross plastered across the front of it. His mother was wearing heavy silver chains that hung around her neck. They were both armed with wooden stakes by their sides.

"Logan," his father yelled out at him, before spotting him on the couch. He raised his eye-brows at this.

"And what on earth do you think you're wearing?" He asked.

"Um, pajama's," Logan replied coyly.

"Well, that's not proper Vampire hunting gear," Logan scoffed.

"You can't actually think I'm going with you?"  
>"Well of course, I thought this would be a great thing to do for some family bonding."<p>

"Family bonding? You can not be serious?" When his father didn't respond, Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"You are serious aren't you?" Logan almost laughed at the fact that his father seemed surprised that Logan didn't want to go on some vampire hunting trip with him. Logan had always shown disinterest in that of anything supernatural, but his parents never seemed to see it.

"Dad, I'm not going with you for three reasons. One, my idea of family bonding is going to Hawaii, or Paris, see the beaches or the Eifel tower. Family bonding is not going Vampire hunting. Two, there is no way on this planet that I'm dressing up in such a ridiculous outfit, and three… there is no such things as vampires!" Logan looked straight at his father who was obviously frustrated by Logan. He was always trying to get Logan interested in the supernatural, but Logan had just never seen what his father did. Logan found himself not caring though. He had never believed in his father's profession. He actually agreed with all those out there whom doubted him, called him a lunatic. Logan was a man of science, and science led him to believe that Vampires were not real.

"Logan," his mother spoke up. "How can you think that? There is such overwhelming evidence-"

"So there are some people-"

"Seventeen to be precise," his father interrupted.

"So there are seventeen people who have been drained of their blood, and have two puncture wounds in their necks, and people automatically start to think of vampires," Logan said.

"Well what else could it possibly be," Logan sighed.

"I will tell you that when I can think of it," Logan replied.

He watched his parents look at each other, disappointment etched into their faces.

"Well," his father finally said. "I guess we better get going," Logan watched as his father lifted up his shirt, which made him groan. He had a belt with all sorts of different objects upon it. He pulled a wooden stake out of the belt, before chucking it to Logan.

"Take this, and be careful."

"Yes dad," Logan rolled his eyes, placing the wooden stake on the coffee table next to the couch before turning back to his book.

It was hours later, and Logan was finding himself becoming more and more tired. His parents were still not back, which was not surprising. He knew they would be out all night, hoping to find a Vampire, which Logan knew would never happen. His parents were surely crazy, but he couldn't get all of these thoughts out of his head. The people in this town were extremely scared, with all the precautions they had taken. He had watched them do so, but surely they were all just over reacting. Then again, seventeen people were dead, but it wasn't because of a Vampire, it couldn't be.

Logan felt his eyes fluttering shut. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard something to crash. He jolted awake, when he heard it, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He turned around, and saw that his mother's vase that lay on the table behind him was now on the floor, shattered into pieces. He got up quietly, and moved towards where the vase lay. He got down on his knees, and picked up the pieces. As he was doing so, he felt a slight breeze hit him. He got up, and turned around the corner, to find his front door wide open. His eyes bulged out of his head, and he then turned around and began to run back to the coffee table. He was now scared, and for some reason he wanted to have the wooden stake in his hand, for he knew he would just be comforted if it was near.

However when he got to the coffee table the wooden stake wasn't there. He was sure he had put it there, as his eyes began to dart around the room, in attempt to find it.

"Looking for this?" A voice came from behind him. It sent shivers down his spine, as he slowly turned around. What he saw shocked him.

A beautiful boy stood in front of him, piercing green eyes, and a mop of luscious blonde hair a top his head. Logan had never seen anyone so breathe taking. What scared Logan though was the fact that he held the wooden stake in his hand.

"Y-Yeah I am," Logan replied. The blonde smirked at him, before grabbing the wooden stake with both hands, and then bringing it down on top of his raised leg, snapping it in two. Logan screamed at this, which just made the blonde smile even more.

Logan was so scared, and he felt so trapped. He knew he needed to get out of there, so he made the unwise decision of trying to run. He made it to the front door, but the blonde was in front of him within seconds blocking his exit. He tried to turn back, but again the blonde stood in front of him. Logan was trapped, with no way out.

"There's no point in trying to run," the blonde said, examining his nails in a bored fashion. "You're not going to get passed me," Logan felt his breathing quicken, and he stood stock still. The blonde sighed.

"My name is Kendall," Kendall began to approach Logan, hand held out but Logan quickly stepped back, not wanting to be anywhere near this Vampire. Logan watched as Kendall pouted, but stopped trying to move towards him.

"You're not going to tell me you're name gorgeous?" Logan raised his eye-brows at this, but was still too scared to even think about answering the question. Kendall watched waiting for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he sighed again, before saying, "There's no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-Your n-n-not," the Kendall blonde shook his head.

"I'm going to turn you," Logan eyes widened.

"T-Turn m-me?"  
>"Uh huh," Logan didn't know what to do or say. He didn't want to be turned into a vampire. He liked being human.<p>

"Look kid, when I heard there was a new family moving in here, the first thing I did tonight, was come straight here. I was going to attack you're parents but then I saw you-"

"Y-You saw me?" Logan hadn't wanted to say that. He had wanted to ask if his parents were all right, but those words just came out of his mouth, on their own accord.

"Yeah through your window," Kendall pointed to the window that stood just in front of the couch, "And-and you are just, the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Logan felt his cheeks redden at this.

"You think I'm beautiful," Logan murmured. He felt a swish of cold air hit him, and then Kendall was right beside him, caressing his cheek.

"You're perfect, and I never say that about anyone."

"Really?"  
>"Really," Logan stared into Kendall's eyes, before he held out his hand saying, "M-My name is L-Logan."<p>

Kendall took Logan's hand smiling. He had been utterly surprised when he saw this boy. Ever since he had become a vampire, all of his human feelings had been lost to him, but when he saw Logan there was just something about him. He needed to have him, and the only way to do this was to turn him, so that was what he was going to do.

Logan shook Kendall's hand, and as he did this he found himself actually thinking about the idea of being turned. He couldn't actually believe he was considering letting this vampire turn him.

"But what if I don't want to be turned," Logan looked up at Kendall innocently.

"Don't say that," Kendall pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

"You need me?" Logan was slightly confused by this.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled down at him, and it made Logan's heart skip a beat.

"But what will happen, if I am changed."

"Then you'll be like me."

"But you are the one who had been killing people aren't you?" Kendall looked at Logan before replying, "Well yeah, but-"

"I can't be like that. I don't want to be turned," Logan tried.

Kendall looked at Logan taken aback by this.

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to be a killer," Kendall seemed to be saddened by this. Logan didn't understand what was going on. This guy had already killed seventeen people. Why didn't he just kill Logan, and be over and done with it. Why did he seem saddened by someone thinking of him as a killer?

Kendall ended up moving away, to sit upon the stairs. Logan found himself, wanting to comfort Kendall, so he moved to sit next to the blonde.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked, feeling stupid the moment the words left his lips. Who asks a vampire if their okay?

"You know, it's not as if I asked to be this way!" Kendall shouted at him.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to offend-"

"Offend me! How can calling me a killer not offend me-"

"But that's what you are," Logan tried to reason.

"Yeah well, whatever," Kendall muttered.

There was a moment of silence, before Kendall sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just; you don't know what it's like. I'm always alone. I just want to have somebody you know."

"But why does that someone have to be me?" Logan asked.

"Because, I don't know, it's just, every other human annoys me you know. I mean I tried with all of those other people, but they just got so, boring so I had to uh you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you killed those people because they bored you."

"Pretty much."

"Am-Am I boring you?" Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question, but when Kendall smiled and shook his head he set out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good then," Logan mused.

"Yeah, so maybe I don't have to be alone anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can turn me," Kendall sighed before muttering, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what it was like to be alone.

Logan laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Kendall questioned.

"It's just; I know how you feel more than you think."

"You do?"

"Uh huh, I have crazy parents, so people tend to avoid me like the plague," both Kendall and Logan began to laugh, but when that died down, Logan watched as this look passed over Kendall's face. He couldn't place it, but it reminded him of pain, sorrow.

"You look really sad, did I say something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No it's just, you talking about your family reminded me of my family," Kendall explained.

"Your family?"  
>"Yeah, it was my mum, dad, sister and me. We were really happy together, but when we were on vacation, we were in a car accident. My whole family died. That was when I was turned."<br>"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Logan felt so bad for Kendall, to be alone all of this time. He really did understand what he was going through.

"You know, you don't have to be alone."

"I don't?"

"No, I can be here for you, even if I'm not a vampire."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah of course. No one deserves to be alone, and maybe we could help each other out with that," Kendall turned and smiled at Logan, who in turn smiled back.<p>

When there eyes met, it was like fireworks. Logan had never felt anything like it in his life, and without even being aware of what exactly knowing what he was doing, he felt himself subconsciously leaning forward. Kendall was doing the same, and soon enough they both felt it, as their lips connected. The sensation sent them into sensual overload. Logan unintentionally wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer, as their lips moved against each others furiously.

The kiss was full of such passion, such fervor, and they were both lost in the feeling of it all. Kendall removed his mouth form Logan's kiss swollen lips, then tilted Logan's head and attached his lips to Logan's neck. Logan was letting out sweet little moans, and it turned Kendall on to no degree. As he was kissing Logan's neck, he could feel his pulse point underneath his milky skin. He felt his fangs slip out of his gums slightly, and he knew if he didn't stop, he was going to bite Logan.

He quickly removed his lips from Logan's neck and back up to his lips. He began to kiss Logan again.

"You know," Kendall muttered against Logan's lips. "What makes you so sure I won't hurt you?" They continued to kiss for a little bit, before Logan replied saying, "You won't hurt me."

"How do you know?"  
>"I just do."<p>

"I've hurt people before, I've killed people."

"But you won't do that to me."

At this Kendall pushed Logan back onto the stairs, which made Logan let out a small yelp, but Kendall didn't care. His lips were back on Logan's neck, licking and sucking at every inch of pale skin he could reach. He still couldn't get the thought of biting down into Logan's soft skin, out of his head though. Everything about Logan was screaming bite me.

"You know, it doesn't hurt," Kendall murmured against Logan's wet cheek.

"What doesn't," Logan hands moved to Kendall's hair as they tugged, which made Kendall groan.

"Being bitten, it actually feels really nice, euphoric even," Kendall pulled back, and looked down at Logan.

His hair was a mess, and he was panting heavily his eyes dilated with lust.

"I don't care, just kiss me," Logan said, before pulling Kendall back down. They were moaning and groaning, lost in the passion of it all. Kendall couldn't really control himself. He could feel his fangs coming out again, but this time he didn't stop himself. He turned Logan's head, and sunk his fangs into Logan's neck.

Logan's blood tasted so good to Kendall, better than any other blood he had ever tasted. He sucked and slurped, and he could tell Logan was enjoying it, for his head was flung back in pleasure. Kendall remembered being bitten. It really did feel amazing. Kendall knew of course that he could control himself. He wasn't going to suck Logan dry, and even after all of this, Logan would still need to die to become a vampire.

Kendall was so lost in the passion though, that he almost didn't here what was going on around him. He had super hearing as it was, and he only just managed to hear the sound of something swooping towards him. He quickly flew off Logan, trying to pull him out of the way to, but he was too late. He managed to save himself, but just as he was trying to pull Logan out of the way, he saw the wooden stake fly through the air, and plant itself in Logan's chest.

He looked up to see the pale face of Logan's father, panic stricken by what he had just done. Then there was shocked look upon Logan's mother's face. He watched the scene unfold before him, as Logan's mother collapsed to the floor, and started to sob hysterically. His father however had a glint of anger in his eyes. He knew that Logan's father now had the intent to murder him, and he was equipped to do so. Kendall knew he had to get out of there, and as he took one look back at Logan his eyes lifeless body, he knew he would come back for him. He would no longer be lonely. He quickly dodged the wooden stake, which came flying at him with the intent of killing. A murderous scream followed, so he quickly fled from the place, leaving Logan's dead, yet somewhat still alive figure upon the stairs. He promised himself however he would come back for Logan, and with one last look back, he smiled, for he was now no longer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not sure if this was good or not. Trust me I tried to write this a lot of times, but it never really came to me you know. It was so frustrating, but I felt like I needed to put it up, because I said I would have this request out at the start of this week so yeah…<strong>

**To Rhett9, I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were looking for, but I tried:D I hope you like it:)**


End file.
